The Chase
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Summary-A random teen's sleepoever party turns into a massive scavenger hunt. The winner get's bragging rights, the fountain spot and the new populars. But can one night change more in a life than a whole school year?
1. End of school, Begin of party!

**I got this plot from the 2004 movie _Sleepover_. I own nothing :(**

* * *

The Chase-Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

The end of Middle School can seem like a great thing to some people and just a really mean and cruel punishment.

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm in 8th grade. Well, I wouldn't call myself a freshmen yet, I guess like a... middle-fresh? Middle-men?

Whatever.

I'm 14 and today was my last day of Middle School. To make it even worse, my best friend Thalia is moving from New York City, to Pennsylvania.

I had to go through High School without my best friend since 4th grade! I hated it! High School is when I'm going to need the most support! Her dad was the freaking owner of the buisness so I don't know why he has to move all of W. B. Zeus's overseas! He just has to be a jerk and tear me away from the girl whose practically my sister. I don't know how I'll survive High School without her.

Since she was moving, my mom allowed me to host a party and sleepover at my house after school. I had Thalia by my side while passing out invitations to my friends.

"Here Stella," I said. I gave her a purple circle piece of paper that I made a week ago.

"Oh, thanks, Annabeth," Stella said. She started to walk with us down the stairs. As we were walking to find Silena, Lizzy, Clarisse, Katie and Silena were lined up next to each other.

"Hey, Silena. I was just looking for you. I-," Lizzy put her hand up.

"Save it, handmedowns," Lizzy looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes, "None of us are going to your loser sleepover. I'm hosting my own," Lizzy smirked.

"I'm going to the dance with Luke," Silena smiled at Thalia, trying to make her jealous.

Thalia and Luke used to go out a couple months ago and when she told Luke she was moving, Luke dumped Thalia. He said that he didn't do long distance relationships and he ran out the door. He was seen making out with Silena a week later.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and Katie started to talk.

"I'm going with Clarisse to the sleepover," Katie said.

"So don't bother showing up," Lizzy added. They all laughed weirdly and walked off. We turned around and watched their backs. They moved so... popularly. They swayed and the speed of their walk, it was ridiculous.

"Nice, nose, pinocchio," Lizzy laughed, "Oh, and the elfs called, they want their ears back," She added. They all threw their heads back and started to laugh. They walked into her and Juniper fell down.

Clarisse turned back around and said, "Watch where you're going. Are your eyes messed up too," She snarled? They all started to laugh again and walk so popularly down the hall.

"Could you believe that we were once friends," Stella asked?

"I used to be friends with Silena, but this happened," I sighed.

"Everything changes when you grow older and go to a new school," Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. We ran up to Juniper. Thalia gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks," She said. She was about to turn away but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Juniper," I said!

She spun around, "You know my name?"

"Yea, of course. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my sleepover this night," I handed her a card.

"You'd really want me to come?"

"Definitely! I'd love for you to come," I said truthfully.

"Thanks, Annabeth," She said.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Mom, I'm home," I shouted! I dropped my bag next to Thalia's and we walked into the kitchen.

"Wanna snack," Thalia asked? I nodded.

Thalia has been my best friend since grade school. She knows where almost everything is in my house.

Thalia took out some cheese puffs, ritz crackers, gold fish, lays chips, sugar and chocolate cookies, fruit platters and a bunch of liters of soda.

"Thanks Thals," I said. We poured the snacks into bowls and lined the soda bottles next to the cups. We took some gold fish and cheese puffs and sat down on the couch.

"Mom," I screamed louder! My uncle Bernie was in town and he was staying with us.

"Your mom went out to get some decorations for the sleepover," He said.

Uncle Bernie was a... okay... looking guy. He was a pretty over-weight, sandy haired, average height, green eyed 52 year old guy. He was my mom's older brother.

"Oh gods," I said. My mom has a very... different way of decorating things. She things that every occasion, party, get-together had to have a theme.

"I bet you $5 bucks that Margret will buy a ladybug theme this time," Thalia stuck out her hand.

"No way, my mom will totally get cartoon dogs this time," I laughed and we shook on it.

"Hey, my sister may not be the best decorater in the world but-," Uncle Bernie got cut off by water shooting up from the sink in the kitchen. "I just fixed that," He shouted and ran over to the sink.

"If you fixed it then why's it punching holes in the ceiling," Thalia mocked while I pushed her upstairs. I slamed my door shut. Thalia sat down on my bed.

"Percy Jackson," Thalia pointed to the picture taped to my desk. I blushed. "I told you already, Annie! You've liked him since you met him. Just ask him out already!"

"I can't," I sighed!

"And why is that," She mocked?

"Because, he's all obsorbed in Rachel," I pouted.

"News flash, sista! Percy broke up with Rachel yesterday," Thalia said.

"Really," I asked?

"Yep, remember when you guys were best friends in the 6th grade," Thalia asked?

"Yea...," I said, not sure of where this was going.

"He probably still remembers you, stupid! 6th grade wasn't so long ago," Thalia laughed, "Go for it." I sighed.

"Annabeth, some girls are here for your party," Uncle Bernie shouted up to me.

"Coming," I shouted at the same level!


	2. The Chase Begins

The Chase-Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I saw Stella and Juniper in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come in," I said! I saw Uncle Bernie run back to the sink and started to stop the water from ruining the ceiling. He had sponges, rags, tissues (Not a great idea), plastic cups (they just flew off and ruined the ceiling more) and a bunch of other stuff.

"Take a bowl and try to bring up a soda bottle or the cups," Thalia said.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna talk about," Juniper asked?

"Not sure. But I have a few things planned. Twister, random dancing, truth or dare, board games, freeze dance, that kinda stuff," I shrugged.

"Who is this," Stella walked over to my desk?

"Ugh, not again," I groaned.

"Percy Jackson," Stella raised her eyebrow?

"I've had a crush on him since I met him ok," I sighed?

"No, no, he's cute and all, I just wouldn't think that you would like him," She said.

"Neither did I," Juniper got up and looked at the picture.

"Guys, please do not stare at the guy I like," I laughed.

"Ask him out," Stella shrugged!

"He just dumped Rachel, now's your chance," Thalia said.

"But what if I'm just his rebound girl," I sighed?

"You idiot! Percy's not like that! He's a good boy but he's popular. It's possible to have a nice popular person," Juniper said.

"Ok," I sighed, "Maybe at the beginning of high school," I said.

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

Luke was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Where is he?

"Hey, babe, get in," Luke said, patting the seat next to him. I opened the car door and was attacked by kisses.

"Get off of me," I shouted! I shoved him over.

"What the Hell? You promised me we'd hook up this year and I haven't even gotten to 2nd base. I want a home run," He smiled and leaned into my chest.

"Get off of me," I shoved him again. "We're not hooking up, we're going to the dance!" I flipped my hair. He looked pissed,

"Get out," He pointed to the door.

"What," I asked?

"Get out, now," He pointed again. I huffed and opened the door and slamed it. I turned around and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Lizzy, pick me up at my house. I got a great idea," I smiled.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Yea, that'll be 2 plain pizzas, 1 pepperoni and 1 sausage. Can you deliever that in 20 minutes? Yea ok, thanks! Bye," I said.

We were all dancing to the music and we had different costumes on.

Stella's purple wig was half way off and her tootoo was very long.

Juniper's fake eyes and glasses were on her legs and her stockings were stripped red and yellow.

Thalia had a blond wig on and a princess dress on with her combat boots on.

"Annabeth," Uncle Bernie called!

"What Uncle Bernie," I shouted?

"Mom's home," He shouted! I ran downstairs.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey Annie," She hugged me. "Guess what I got," She reached into the bag and pulled out a package. "Ladybug cups and plates," She shouted and handed them over to me.

"Oh, thanks mom," I said. I took them and threw them behind the couch.

"Now, what are the rules," She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh, no boys, no leaving the house, no anything after 10 pm," I sighed.

"Alright then, Shannon will be picking me up in 20 minutes. Uncle Bernie will be in charge," She said. She ran downstairs to get something while I grabbed the cups and plates and brought them upstairs.

"That was just my mom," I handed them the plates and cups.

"Annabeth," Uncle Bernie shouted.

"What now," I asked annoyed?

"Some girl is here," He shouted!

"Coming," I motioned for them to come with me.

I turned to the doorway and saw Silena standing there.

"Hey losers," Silena said once Uncle Bernie was out of sight.

"What do you want," Thalia snapped?

She walked up stairs to my room and got on my computer.

"Percy Jackson? Good luck with that," Silena laughed.

"Why is that the first thing you guys see," I threw my hands in the air? Thalia laughed.

"How do you know where her room is," Juniper asked?

"I've been here before," Silena mumbled, "Ok, put on your video camera," She ordered. I pressed the button and she clicked on Lizzy's name.

"Hey guys," Lizzy said.

"Hey," Stella questioned?

"So, Lizzy and I have put together a scavenger hunt. Send me the list, Lizzy," Silena asked. It showed up on the computer and Stella and Thalia copied it down.

"Wait, dress up a maniquin in your own clothes at Macy's," I raised my eyebrow?

"Get a Police officer's badge," Stella asked?

"Steal shampoo from RiteAid and draw a picture on the side of a building," Juniper asked?

"Annabeth," Thalia smiled, she pointed to the last thing.

"Get a pair of Percy Jackson's boxers," I shouted!

"That was something we added for Annabeth," Lizzy laughed.

"I can't do that," I shouted!

"Wait, what do we get if we win," Thalia asked? Silena raised her eyebrow.

"Um-," I cut her off.

"We want to sit at the fountain," I ordered!

"What," She asked?

"You heard us," Thalia smirked.

"...Fine," She hesitated. This time I hesitated.

"Huh, this is gonna be hard but... alright," I sighed.

We shook on it.


	3. Ground Pictures

The Chase-Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V

"By the way, I did not plan this for my party," I said, "Just putting that out there!"

Silena rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The hunt starts at 7:00," She pointed to the clock that read 6:42.

"Wait, but how will we get around to get everything," Juniper asked?

"Get a car," Silena said obviously?

"Wait, what's the point of the shampoo thing when we can just buy shampoo," Thalia asked?

"You steal it," She said. "Later Losers," She waved and opened my windows. She walked down the roof and walked on the rose hut then jumped down.

"This is so unfair," Juniper said!

"I can't do this," I said running my fingers through my hair!

"Annabeth, listen to me," Thalia put her hands on my shoulders. "You can do this! This is easy. This is our last year before starting high school, don'tyou wanna have some fun" Thalia asked? I thought for a minute.

"Let's win this thing."

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

"No way are they gonna win, they don't even have a car," I laughed with Lizzy and Katie.

"Where's Clarisse," Katie asked?

"Getting the shampoo from her brother. He works there," Lizzy laughed!

"Nice one," I laughed.

"Alright, let's pick her up and get to the train station," Lizzy drove.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Come on Annabeth," They called!

"I can't do it," I shouted, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

I was in the window and everybody was on the ground.

"Just come down," Stella said.

"You'll be fine," Thalia said.

I sighed, "Ok." I walked down the roof and jumped down.

We ran over to Stella's house.

"Ok, so my dad let's me drive this car in the parking lot at midnight. He said I could use it only for emergencys, this is an emergencey right," She said?

We nodded, "Get in!"

Stella drove us to the nearest RiteAid. We all got out and ran in.

"Alright, you guys get the shampoo and we'll stall the people," Thalia motioned to me and her.

"Hello sir," Thalia said all bubbly!

"We're doing a survey about... um... people who don't like people," I laughed!

"Huh," He asked?

"Can you answer a couple questions for us," I asked?

"Sure," He crossed his arms.

"If your best friend had a crush on a popular person, would you help them and tell them to ask them out," She looked at me? I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yea," He nodded.

My turn, "If your friend went out with your ex-girlfriend, would you be mad or happy that they're together," I asked?

"No, I'd be pretty mad. But I'm even more mad that a couple of girls are trying to steal from my shop," he smirked.

I looked at Thalia with a panicked expression. We had the same expression with our eyes. _Run. _

We bolted out the door behind Stella and Juniper. We hid behind an alley and waited for the cops to pass.

"Why'd I get myself into this," Juniper slapped her forehead?

"Come on guys, let's go to the train station, there's a huge wall there," Thalia said.

* * *

Stella drove us to the train station and we saw them at the wall.

"Oh no," Juniper shouted!

"Come on," I ran over to the wall to see that they took up the entire spot. I walked around and came to ground.

"Yea, let's use the ground, they won't be able to tell the difference," Stella smiled!

I grabbed the bottle and painted a blue star and circles (more like toast shape) on ground and Thalia took a picture. Juniper checked it off the list and Stella started the car.

"Next is dressing maniquins!" Stella eagerly said!


	4. 1235 Mannequins

So sorry for not updating in like 5 months! I'm not gonna give you guys an excuse, I'm just a bad author. I doubt any of you are even following this story anymore but here you go. Honestly, I wrote this like in December but I haven't had a chance to post it. Sorry!

1235 Mannequins

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The girls and I drove to the nearest store which just happened to be Kohl's.

I saw that Silena's dress and Lizzy's high heels was already being worn by the mannequins in the left window.

"They already beat us here," Stella shouted?

"Guys come on," Thalia pulled us!

We ran to the window and I immediately took off my jacket and I had a orange tank top under it. I replaced my clothes with the mannequins purple shirt dress with black lace (short sleeved dress kinda thing, you know like a shirt but longer and in the shape of a dress...) and took off my black high top converse and switched them with the combat boots which just coincidentally were my size. I grabbed my satchel and as we were leaving, Juniper looked to the back of the store.

"Look out," Juniper pointed to a bunch of security guards coming my way.

Thalia and Stella tackled the first two and Juniper knew the other one so she screamed sorry and ran away.

I took out my hair tie and used it as ammunition, hitting the last security guard in the eye. My blond hair fell to my shoulders and I ran to the car where Stella and Thalia and Juniper were waiting.

"Get in," Stella screamed as she swerved the car to get away from the multiplying guards.

Stella swerved and kept going because she couldn't turn around.

I started to run after until I came across a skateboard on the side of a mailbox.

I took it and prayed to the gods that I would catch up.

Unfortunately, a car came at me and for a split second, they saw my face. I squinted and didn't see anybody because of the lights.

I twisted my skateboard so I went over the car front and caught up to Stella.

I jumped in.

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

Laughter filled the air.

"That was pretty sick guys," Thalia laughed.

"Yea, but I am never doing that again," Stella said in between giggles.

"Agreed," Juniper sighed.

"So what's next," I ask?

"Badge, my dad's a cop so this'll be easy. We can borrow it and then return it easily but we have to be sneaky. My dad guards it like it's a trophy or something," Stella said.

"Great, so who wants to get it," I asked?

Silence...

"Guys, I just replaced one of my favorite owl shirts there and my black converse, Thalia, you're doing it."

"No way, Owl Head. This is your quest, we're just helping."

"Since when did this become my quest," I asked annoyed?

"When we saw the last item needed," Thalia smirked.

I grumbled to myself as Stella drove up to a street that was about 20 meters from a house.

"Alright Annabeth, the password is 1235, but getting there will be hard, good luck," Stella gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

I heard them whisper as I was climbing up the rose ladder up to Stella's room.

"Why is the password 1235 instead of 4," Juniper asked?

"For that same reason, nobody would ever suspect 5," Stella said.

I rolled my eyes again and went threw the window.

Stella's room was average size, she had a bed against the wall that had a purple bedspread with black checkered squares and light blue walls and a poster of Justin Bieber shirtless... Gross.

I had the urge to crumple it up and throw it out the window but I remembered this wasn't my room.

I muttered words under my breath and searched for the parents room.

I found it in their closet on a pedestal and had multiple lights shining down on it.

As I walked closer, their was a clear box over it and a keypad below it.

Sure enough, there were numbers.

I typed in the combination and in read in red, access denied.

I rolled my eyes and slowly typed them in again.

Same thing showed up, access denied.

I pounded on it and put pressure but nothing happened.

I slumped down and leaned on the back of the pedestal.

I thought about what Stella said.

The combination was 1235 instead of 4 because the person wouldn't suspect a 5 because of the order of the numbers.

Wait- they wouldn't suspect it because the way it was ordered and said.

I stood up and took a look at the pad. I studied it for a second and slowly typed in 1234.

The keypad made a beep sound and the cover mechanically lifted and I snatched the badge.

I clenched the badge in my hand as I walked back to the waiting car behind the trees.

"I got the badge, and by the way, the combination was 1234, the reason he told you 5 was because you say that nobody would suspect 5 when in reality, they wouldn't suspect 4 because of what you said."

I handed Thalia the badge and they drove us to another house.

I looked at them, "Why are we here?"

Thalia rose her eyebrow, "Dude, you're going to get Mr. Percy Jackson's underpants," Thalia laughed.

My eyes bugged out, "You were serious?"

They all nodded.

"But what if he saw me?"

Thalia smirked, "Just like you said. He probably doesn't remember you."

I bit my tongue, "Way to teamwork," I muttered to myself while getting out of the car. I crossed my arms and blew my hair out of my face.

"Awww Annie, you love us," Thalia said in baby talk.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I snuck in through the window.

I saw a messy green and black plaid bed and navy blue pillows on the bed against the wall. He had a tv in his room with the Wii U and Xbox connected under the DVD player. The hard wood floor had a couple pairs of shoes sitting near the door and a red and black pack near the bed. I then came to his desk, it have multiple trophies and double the pictures on the wall.

I raised my eyebrow of him and his swim team with Percy wearing blue fire swim trunks and a gold medal with a 1 on his neck.

It looked like he was about to take a shower so he had a pair of green and gray pajama pants neatly folded on his bed. I was about to look through the pants to see if the boxers were in the middle but I heard him walking closer so I ran under his bed.

"Hey Tyson, remember Annabeth Chase?"

My eyes widened and my ears perked up.

"Um a little. Weren't you best friends with her in sixth grade? And didn't you guys like each other."

I blushed.

"Tyson, I told you not to bring that up again! I liked her but now she probably forgot we were ever friends."

I felt a little offended. Should I?

"Okay, right," Tyson said sarcastically.

I almost laughed, "Fine... Maybe I like her still...," Percy trailed off.

My head pounded and I broke into a grin. I should talk to him over the summer.

I saw him enter and my heart almost bursted. I saw him take his shirt off and that moment, I think I gasped mentally.

He had a total 8-pack and it looked insane, which made him even hotter, if that was even possible.

He grabbed the pants and headed into the other room.

"Tyson, the thing is, I thought I saw..." His voice trailed off as he walked into the bathroom.

I cursed under my breath, "Styx!"

I got up as I heard Tyson get up and go downstairs as the water turned on.

I went straight to his dresser and took his blue and green plaid boxers, they were scrunched up on the top of the drawer.

Then I bolted to the window and started running to the car.


	5. Skipping Tasks, Hiding from Mom

**Ok, bad news. Looks like I forgot to mention the part about the whole 'Bribing the brother to do stuff to pretend that the girls didn't leave' thing that is featured in the movie. It's also needed in the plot line. Yea, I didn't think stuff through... Oh well. So in this chapter, I'm going to write the scene in a flash back kinda way so that the story doesn't seem all screwed up. **

**I just updated the story yesterday, so I'm starting to get back on track. Now that summer's coming up, I plan on running a lot and losing weight (UNHEALTHY! Sorry, it's this thing with my health teacher, insanely funny guy). But seriously, I'm not healthy either. I need to get in shape and exercise more so I'll probably update 1-2 times a week. **

**So, here you go:**

* * *

Skipping tasks, Hiding from Mom

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Ok guys, what else is on the list," I asked?

Stella handed me the paper:

2012 Hunt: Populars vs. Outsiders

Steal shampoo from a store and use it to paint a picture on the side of a building.

Replace your clothes with a mannequin's clothes in the window of a popular clothes store.

Steal a police officer's badge.

Borrow a pair of _Percy Jackson's _boxers (Both TEAM CAPTAINS must perform this task).

Get a date from to buy you a drink at a bar.

Run a mile in a giant plastic hamster bubble for humans.

*Once all items have been retrieved and all tasks have been completed, you must meet at the dance.

My eyes narrowed, "We only completed 4 out of 6 things on this list. Do you guys wanna-," I stopped as my phone rang.

"Annabeth," My brother Bobby yelled!

"What?" I was suspicious of what they were going to say.

"Mom is coming back from partying! I tried everything you said but she's coming home! You have to get back here," Matthew said!

_~Flashback~_

_After Silena left, I opened the door and Matthew and Bobby were standing in the door way._

_I raised my eyebrow, "Alright, what do you two want?"_

_They both wiggled their eyebrows at the same time, "We heard about your plans, even though mom said that you couldn't leave the house," Matthew said. _

"_So we've devised a way that both of us will be happy. We'll keep mom from coming into your room, distract everyone and in other words, help you win this scavenger hunt... with a few requirements from us," Bobby smiled. _

"_And..."_

"_If you do our laundry for one month, give us your deserts and give us $20," Matthew said. _

_I thought about it, "Yea. I do your laundry anyway and I need to cut down on unhealthy foods anyway. And besides, it's not like its $40."_

_Bobby raised his eyebrow, "$20 _each._"_

_I groaned, "You guys, I only get $20 every two weeks for allowance. Can I borrow $10 from all of you?"_

_They all handed me the money and Thalia grumbled, "I only get $10 every two weeks."_

"_Here you little pool sharks, I hope you get cavities from all the candy you buy," I shout as they laugh evilly down the hall!"_

_~Flashback~_

I cursed in Greek, "So there's nothing you can do?"

"Positive, and there's nothing we can do to stop her! You have to get here as fast as possible!"

I slammed my hand on my forehead, "Siri, how far away am I from 12 Olympus Mt.?"

"Calculating..., .6 miles away, 4.2 minutes," Siri said.

"Uh... what's the fastest route home?"

"Calculating... take first right."

"Ok guys, take a right. My mom is coming home and we need to get back before her!"

**4 Minutes Later...**

"Guys, come on," Thalia grabbed our arms.

We snuck in through the door and sneaked back upstairs.

I quickly changed into my green and blue striped pajama shorts and my gray t-shirt.

Thalia put on black leggings and kept her 'Green Day: Everyday' t-shirt on.

Juniper put on green pants and green t-shirt with a clover on it.

Stella had an orange t-shirt and purple shorts on and we all jumped into our sleeping bags.

We waited for about 5 minutes until I heard my mom open the door and walk up the stairs.

"Hi girls, how was- oh. Well I see you're all asleep. Well, I'll just leave then. I'll check on you in a couple hours." My mom slowly closed the door and we all jumped up.

"Ok, so by a couple hours, she means around 3 hours. So we have at least 2 hours to complete this hunt," I said.

"But how do you expect us to get a hamster bubble that's big enough to fit us in it," Stella asked?

"Uh... that's more of you guys, I'm claustrophobic...," Juniper sighed.

I scratched my head, "Maybe we could just skip that one," Thalia asked?

I sighed, "I guess we kinda have to. I have no idea how we're gonna get one..."

Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter guys, and they're not going to know. Come on, we need to go that dance!"

* * *

**Sorry for skipping the whole bubble thing. I didn't really know how to fit that into the story. I know, it was a terrible author choice. **


End file.
